Dreams Come True?
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: All of the Hollywood Arts Gang has what they want. Except one.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, I don't own Victorious. Sad.**

* * *

><p>It was after they graduated high school that things really began to fall apart. Jade was fabulously successful on Broadway, starring in countless shows. Robbie was a<p>

ventriloquist (no surprise there) on Comedy Central, but now his jokes are a little more R rated. Cat became a fashion icon. She designed incredible clothes that left

critics open-mouthed in awe. Andre still writes songs. Although they get a lot more attention than the songs he wrote in high school. He has three albums that went

platinum, and he also writes songs with Tori. Of course he still wrote songs for her. He's as in love with her as he was in high school. And everyone knows why.

Tori outshone them all. Strong toothed Tori Vega became **THE **Tori Vega. Sold out world tours, houses in Madrid, L.A., New York and Paris, Tori had it all. She has seven

albums. They all went triple platinum. She makes a million dollars an hour, and she has everything she ever wanted. At least, that's what she says. I know better.

Because I am Beck Oliver. The mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own Victorious or any of the characters in Victorious. Otherwise the story I'm writing would be on tv, not on fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>That's right. I'm a fucking mechanic. I make thirty six thousand dollars a year working on the cars of the rich and famous in lovely smog choked Los Angeles, California.<p>

People who used to know me always ask me "What happened Beck? You had such a bright future! You could've been a movie star, in magazines and movies!" They

still say that, even seven years after high school. And it's true. I had talent. Have talent. I had an agent all through college, but by the time I graduated, I had a

Bachelor's in Film, and a job at an auto shop. Well, I still have that. Not the agent, but the degree and the job. I guess that's worth something. Maybe.

Nobody would guess, but not a day goes by without me wishing I'd made different choices, been a little bit luckier. Known the right people. But Bevin tells me I can still

make it big. She says "You're twenty-five, and you have your whole life ahead of you! Why do you insist on spending it like you don't?"

I don't ever answer her.

It's not her business. She may be my little sister, but whoever said high school students knew what real life is like?

Of course, Bevin has a future. And she has me to fall back on. She knows that if she doesn't make it she can come live with me in my RV -yeah, I still have it-

but she likes to tell herself that there's absolutely no chance that she won't make it. What with all my famous friends and her soon-to-be famous friends, she has to

be a successful star.

I don't tell her that that's what I used to tell myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I looked at my story from your point of view, and I realized that it's really fucking short. Hopefully I can change that. If I can't, then it will be a rather long story with very short chapters. Sorry :( And, shoutout to BIGTIMECRUSH, Trina will pop up somewhere. Not entirely sure when and where, but it'll happen. Promise :)  
>Oh, and I own nothing. Except Bevin. Bevin's mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>I told myself I'd go to the audition. It was for a movie about an ex-marine and an ex-Navy Seal who infiltrate this conspiracy in the government, and they both have to deal with the realization that their country isn't what it seems. Deep stuff.<p>

Anyway, the audition is downtown tomorrow, it's gonna be produced by some high and mighty people, if it ever gets off the ground. That's a very big if. Hopefully I'll get it. But who knows, maybe my acting sucks now, even after Sikowitz's many acting exercises. He was actually a pretty decent teacher, and he was a good guy. He pops by every now and then.

It turns out that Sikowitz was in some pretty huge films in his day. He was in the Matrix and Forrest Gump. Not huge roles, but damn. He still acts, guest starring on T.V. shows from time to time. He's got a pretty sweet gig as a crazy drama teacher on a show on Nickelodeon. He's a nice guy, but don't go near him when he hasn't had his coconut milk.

Anyway, the audition is probably just gonna be a reading, but I bet there'll be a ton of people there. Maybe a couple kids from Hollywood arts. Well, they aren't kids anymore. I hope it's just Hollywood Arts grads, that'd make my life a lot easier, I can outdo them pretty easy. Not to sound cocky, but I was one of the only kids who went to Hollywood Arts just for acting. So, I excelled at acting.

I remember that first play I did with Jade. It wasn't the usual student-written play that you'd often find at the school. No, it described the future-past- Jade and I to a tee. We performed "The Taming Of The Shrew." I was Petruchio, Cat was Bianca, and Jade was, surprise, Kate.

She fit the description perfectly. She was every bit the bitchy mean girl, desperate to hurt everyone in sight that Kate was, and she absolutely stole the show. It was my first play at HA, and I was surprised to get Petruchio, the lead male. Nobody else was. They said I was perfect for the role. I didn't agree. I thought I would have made a good Lucentio, but that role went to a senior who graduated that spring. He has a part on Grey's Anatomy now, and I do maintenance work on his car when he's feeling chummy. He tips well, though.

God, Jade was incredible. I still remember that last monologue. I have no idea how I managed to deliver my last few lines; she blew me away every time. That was way before we started dating. I fell in love with her on opening night, and she fell in love with me when we did Wicked the next fall. She was Elphaba. I was Fiyero, but I auditioned for Boq. There was this moment on closing night when I knew that something about our friendship had changed. And the day after, she was my girlfriend.

She was demanding, she was bitchy and mean. But she was mine. And that's all I cared about, because she was strong and independent, and out of all the guys who loved her, it was me that she chose. I never understood why she wanted me, and most of the school wondered why I wanted her. Sinjin saw it. But Sinjin was, well, Sinjin, and Jade doesn't bother with the tech crew. Well, didn't. I have no idea about now.

I don't tell anyone-not even Bevin- but I miss her. I miss the way she used to need me, and how she got jealous every time any girl looked at me the wrong way. Of course, every way was the wrong way to her.

I wonder if she misses me.


	4. Chapter 4

**So. This may or may not be a long story. It all depends on how many reviews I get. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Bevin. :) And Griffin, Trevor and Carey.**

* * *

><p>"Please read the following dialogue" The casting director said. "Mr. Oliver, you will be reading the part of Griffin. Mr. Daniels, you will be reading the part of Trevor.<p>

"Uh-okay" I was reading this scene between the ex-Navy Seal and the ex-marine. I was reading for the marine, and get this- Ryder Daniels.

"Okay Beck, try and keep up." Guess he wants revenge on someone for that song. Not that he's gonna get it.

"Sure thing, Ryder." As we got into position, I vowed I would nail this scene. I have to.

* * *

><p><em>"Trevor! Our country needs you! Think about Carey. Think about your daughter."<em>

_"I have. And that's why I have to do this. Griffin, you were the best friend I ever had."_

_"Trevor, don't do this. You don't need to do this. You have your whole life ahead of you. We can get through this!"_

_"I've lived my life. Promise me something Griff. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me that you'll always remember me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Goodbye Griffin." _

* * *

><p>"Thank you, gentlemen. You may go."<p>

I shook hands with the casting director, thanked him, and Ryder and I walked out.

"How ya been, Beck? What are you doing these days? Stage stuff? I haven't seen you in anything since, well, high school. Oh, that's right. You work on cars."

"At least I've been working, Ryder. I don't live off my girlfriends." He does the same thing he did in high school. Lives with them for a month or so, and then dumps them. Hard.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna get this part. I'll take my cars to you when I need work done. What are classmates for?"

"You're just so generous, Ryder. I wish I was more like you." He didn't even realize I was being sarcastic. "See you around."

* * *

><p>After I left the studio, I headed to the garage, checked up on some of the newer employees, who for some reason find it hard to talk to me. I'm the assistant manager, but that doesn't really mean much around here. I think it has more to do with the fact that some of them are at HA, and they still tell stories about me there. Or it might have to do with Bevin. She's a star there. She has boys calling the house every night. It got to the point where I got her a cell phone so she could be woken up at three a.m. by her drunk friends, instead of me and the whole trailer park. Yeah, we live in a trailer park now, not my parent's driveway.<p>

I guess you're wondering why my little sister lives with me. Well, she pissed off our parents when she got into Hollywood Arts, 'cause they didn't want her to go there after I... you know, didn't make it. They believed that acting was stupid, and we should work to get a job, not wander around pretending to be other people. Of course, they don't know what I know. Bevin wasn't made to act. She could act, but that wasn't what she was meant to do. Bev was made to sing.

So that meant that every chance she got, she dragged me to the nearest bar hosting an open mike night, and made me play guitar for her while she absolutely wowed the alcoholics nursing vodka martinis. Yeah, we have classy drunks in L.A.

But when I got back to the RV, Bev was sprawled on my bed watching E!.

"Bev, why do you watch that trash? It's nothing but talentless wannabes who crave attention. You're better than that."

"Beck, when will you figure out that I watch to figure out what not to do?"

"You already know what not to do. And if you don't, I'll tell you. Don't do fake tans. Don't be stupid. Don't seek attention. Don't give everything away. Don't be an idiot."

"I knew that. But look at this girl. She's Tori Vega's older sister, and she absolutely uses her to be famous. Tori doesn't even realize it.

"Hang on. Who's older sister?"

"You heard me. Tori Vega. As in... THE Tori Vega. The one who is more famous than the president?"

"Holy shit. Trina?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I went to school with her."

"You WHAT?" Her eyes were bigger than Cat's used to be. And that's saying something.

"If you went to school with Trina, you must have gone to school with Tori!"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"You've known Tori Vega and you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Of course it's important! If you get her to meet me, she could talk to her manager, or her agent and then I could be signed by a label and I'd be famous and I could buy you a new RV and I could show Mom and Dad that I can be successful in the industry and you could be my guitar player in my band and I'd have a world tour and Tori and I would be best friends and-"

I grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth with my hand before I spoke.

"Bevin Oliver. Take a breath. First off. I'm not going to introduce you to her. Second. When you get signed to a label and get rich, you're buying me a mansion with a hot tub, not a shitty RV. Third. You're gonna get famous on your own, you don't need people to help you. Fourth, I'm not that good a guitar player, fifth, Tori is six years older than you, and every girl in the world wants to be best friends with her. And finally, you don't need to prove anything to anybody. Just be yourself, and the rest will follow."

"Yeah but I need all the help I can get!"

"No buts. Listen, I know what it takes. It takes perseverance and strength. It doesn't matter who you went to school with, or who you were in high school. It matters what you do with what you have. And you have an incredible voice, and you have enthusiasm. That's all Tori had when she was in high school. You can do it. I promise."

She hugged me hard after that.

"Thanks Beck. You're the best brother in the whole world."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm awesome. Now get off my bed and do your homework."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So here's the dealio. Lots of people have read this story. (Shoutout to the Aussies :) I'm half Australian. Woot) So. I'm thinking of finishing this story off before school starts at the end of August. If you want this to keep going, you're gonna have to review. It's a win-win sitch. Hope you like it :)  
>Unfortunately I don't own Victorious. I do, however, own Bevin and the movie. And Trevor. And Griffin. But that's beside the point.<strong>

* * *

><p>My stupid phone doesn't stop ringing. Like, normal phones go like, "ring, break, ring, break, ring." Right? Well, my doesn't. It has this continuous ring that doesn't stop until the caller gets voicemail. Which they rarely do, because I hate that ring more than anything. Anyway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Beck Oliver?"

"Yeah, that's me. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Ari Siskin, from Plasma Studios."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that you have been requested for a callback. We would like you to read for us again on Friday at four."

"Oh, wow. That's great! Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks."

* * *

><p>As I hung up, Bevin looked at me expectantly. "Well?"<p>

"That was the studio."

"What studio?"

"I didn't tell you? I auditioned for a movie this afternoon."

"And...?"

"I got a callback!"

I covered my ears as the RV was filled with teenage girl squeals, and the air was crushed out of my chest by one of Bev's famous bear hugs.

"I know you're gonna get it!"

"Let's not get cocky here, shall we?"

"Screw modest, I'm gonna be as cocky as I want."

"You're not even auditioning!"

"Yeah, well."

"Get some sleep crazy girl."

* * *

><p>I stepped outside the RV for some air while Bev changed into her pjs, and got ready to go to bed. I wouldn't for a while, I knew that. I don't sleep very well these days, too much to think about, I guess. I sat down on the ground and opened my Mac, the same one I got my junior year of high school. It doesn't work as well as it used to, but it does what it needs to do. I ordered some auto parts that the shop barely affords, and then I did what I do every night.<p>

I google. I google all of my friends.

Cat Valentine- _Ms. Valentine is to design a new line to be available in Target stores around the world. It will feature tops, bottoms, jewelry, shoes and a fragrance. _

Robbie Shapiro-_ The nation's favorite ventriloquist is headlining a nation-wide tour, beginning in Key West, Florida, and will end in Santa Barbara, California. _

Andre Harris- _Dre Harris is releasing a new album with Justin Timberlake, featuring Brandon Flowers and The All American Rejects._

Trina Vega- Well, I don't bother googling her. I already got my dose of airhead from those three minutes of E! today. Blegh.

Jade West- _Jade West the Broadway sensation, has announced that she is moving back to her hometown of Los Angeles, California, for some rest and relaxation._

Hmm. Wonder why that is. And finally,

Tori Vega-_ Tori Vega has finished up her fourth world tour, and has announced that she is considering a supporting role in an upcoming film. _

I bet she has. She was always great at everything. Tori Vega, the quadruple threat. Talented singer, dancer, actress, and also super hot. But I wouldn't let myself think that in high school. It was Jade who I loved, Jade who I still love. But in a muter way. I loved Tori, too. And Cat and Andre and Robbie. I loved them all. Still do. But they forgot me the second they made it big. Well maybe they didn't forget me. But I bet I don't cross their minds too often. I still have their phone numbers, and I spend hours looking at their names on my contact list. I think about calling them, or even sending something as insignificant as a text message. But I don't. Because I know they want to enjoy their happy lives, and they don't want Beck the Downer pushing his way back into their lives. No, things should stay as they are. If they want to see me, they know exactly where to find me.

I see them, from time to time. When they're performing in L.A. I went to a concert of Tori and Andre's, it was fabulous. Just like they were in high school. I'm surprised they're not dating. They sang Song2You, and it brought tears to my eyes. Yeah, I know. I've gone soft since high school. And maybe it's true. But I go to Robbie's show every time he comes to town. Rex is still on his arm, even after all these years. There are other puppets, of course. But he's known for Rex. And I bet he always will be. And every year, when Bev's birthday rolls around, I get her a ton of stuff from Cat's line, which she adores. And once, on her eighteenth birthday last year, I took her to see Jade on Broadway. To say it was mind blowing is an understatement. She was Mimi in RENT, and, well, wow. I suffered through six months of Bevin singing all her parts after that. Well, that's what you get when you take a teenage to a musical. She knew Jade's my ex-girlfriend, but she didn't mention. I guess she thought it was too close to home. She was right, and it was nice to not talk about my past.

Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other.

I switched off the computer, and got ready for another sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**So. I thought I'd answer the FEW people who have reviewed. (Thanks, btw 3) **

**Writerkid16- Thanks :) I'm really not sure when I'll do a Tori POV. Hopefully sometime. I haven't decided yet. Glad you like it!  
>TorixBeckfan121- I'm really glad you like this! I'm kind of trying to portray the characters as twenty-five year old adults, and adults that age inevitable swear. But I will try to tone down the F-bombs :) (I think I've only used it once, maybe I can keep it that way) <strong>

**The more people that review... The more shout outs... See how this works? Anyway.  
><strong>**Unfortunately, I own nothing. Except for Bevin and The Movie (which has a name) and Griffin, Trevor and Carey. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Oliver, you will be reading the part of Griffin. Ms. Ramsey, you will be reading the part of Carter. Action."<p>

"_Carter. You know I love you. But I can't do this right now. There are more important things at this point. One day you will be the most important thing in my life. But not now. Not this second. Someday."_

_"How can I believe you? If I'm not the most important thing now, when? How am I supposed to tell myself that you love me, that you'll do anything for me, if you haven't ever proven it? I can't. When you get your act together, then we'll see."_

_"Carter! God, why do you have to do this now? Our entire country is at stake. Hell, the whole world! And all you care about is yourself? Think about someone else for once! Maybe think about how I feel. You're supposed to believe in me, and support me in whatever I do. Right now, I have to save the WORLD. Think about that. You're putting yourself before every other person on this PLANET. How do you think that works? You're more important than every single creature in the world? You think I want to go away from you? To leave you behind? I just want this all to stop. I want to be able to live in peace, in the middle of nowhere, married to you, with a family, and a house, and some money, so we don't ever have to leave each other. I LOVE you, Carter! But I have to put the well being of our race before us. Can you just understand that I'm doing this for you?"_

_"I- I'm sorry. I love you Griffin. I'll wait for you."_

"And scene. Great job, guys."

We shook hands, and thanked the casting director again.

"You'll being hearing from us either today or tomorrow about whether you got a part in the movie."

* * *

><p>I didn't see Ryder in the waiting room. Maybe he didn't get a callback. That'd be nice. I don't wanna have to deal with him two days in a row. That'd wouldn't be fun. But what would be fun is if little Ms. Ramsey got the part of Carter. She's a cutie. And not half bad at acting. Nothing compared to Jade or Tori, but hey, who is? Well. You know. Me. Hey, don't judge me! I'm thinking this. I'm allowed to be confident! I definitely need to be if I get this part. It'd be great if I could. I could get an apartment in a nice neighborhood, not a shitty trailer park (<strong>Sorry! I feel all bad about swearing now, but I think it's okay here) <strong>I could buy Bev a car, so she doesn't have to get stupid boys to get her to and from school. I could get her a new guitar, and I could get a nice piano that I'd teach her how to play. I could help the garage out, keep it from being shut down by the bank, which it's coming close to. I could get food for me and Bev that I would get at an actual grocery store, not the 7-11. I could pay for Bev's college tuition and her plane ticket to Nashville, which is her dream. I could start a college fund for my unborn kids (I'm gonna have three) and I could do so much more than I can now. But that probably won't happen. Most likely I won't get the part. There were handsomer guys in the waiting room, guys who're ten years my senior, and probably have much more acting experience.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear that obnoxious phone ring it's little antenna off.

I scrambled for the phone, right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Beck Oliver?" Phew. Got it.

"Yeah, that's me."

"The staff here at Plasma Studios would like to invite you to play the role of Griffin Cedar in our newest film, "The Network." We were extremely impressed by your stage presence and your performance. Congratulations."

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! When do I start?"

"Well, we'll have a script reading on Tuesday, but we would like you to come in for a meeting with the producers to talk about your payment."

"Yeah, yeah. When is this meeting supposed to take place?"

"Tomorrow at two.

"Okay. I'll be there!"

"Congratulations Mr. Oliver."

* * *

><p>I did my happy dance. Yeah, I have a happy dance. Don't judge. I quickly dialed my old agent.<p>

"Hey, Phil? Yeah, I think you and I need to get lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>See that little button down there? It makes people happy. This button makes me happy. SO CLICK IT. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello! So, I'm going to skip the part where Beck meets his agent, Phil (Hehe, Phil. Such an agent name.), and Phil agrees to represent him again. Yay! And I'm also skipping the part when Phil negotiates Beck's movie contract. Because, me being lazy, I don't feel like writing it. And you probably don't want me to write it, as it would be bad. And boring. So. Enjoy.  
>Unfortunately I don't own Victorious or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own Bevin, Griffin, The Network, Trevor, Carey, Carter, Phil (hehe) and Ari. But Ari doesn't have a big part. Actually none of them do. Except Bevin. Anyway. On with the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I drove to Hollywood Arts for the first time in a while. As I walked in the front door, I saw Lane do a double take and spill his coffee all over himself. I chuckled to myself as he cried "Beck? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Oh, I just came to pick up Bevin. Do you know what class she's in?"

"Yeah, she's in Sikowitz's."

"Thanks Lane."

"No problem. Hey Beck... you look good. It was nice to see you."

"You too, Lane. See ya around."

I turned and walked down the oh-so-familiar hallways of my old high school. Only to bump into Sinjin. Gah. I need to get to Bevin.

"Hi Beck." He's twenty-five, and even more awkward and creepy than he was when we were classmates.

"Hey Sinjin. Listen, I gotta go, I have to pick up my sister."

"Oh, okay. Hey, have you seen Jade recently? Tell her I say hi."

"I haven't, but if I see her, I will." And he's still obsessed with Jade. Lucky her. I wonder what he's doing here, anyway. Weird.

I cast Sinjin from my mind, and headed to Sikowitz's room as fast as I could. Wait. Is that? No way. My sister has my old locker? Awww. She does love me.  
>Okay, Beck, focus on the task at hand. Sikowitz's room. Ah. There we go. I pushed the door open and, of course.<p>

"BECK! Drive-by acting exercise! You are an elderly Australian woman who has lost her parrot!" Ugh. Classic Sikowitz.

"Oi! Where's my parrot! I don't know where she is! Oh, the cricket game's on! Wait, where's my parrot! Oh, bloody hell."

"Aaaaaaaand scene. That was lovely Beck. Now may I ask why you are here, and where are my coconuts?"

"I'm here to pick up Bevin. We have an important appointment to get to. And your coconuts are in the prop closet, where you've been keeping them for the last ten years."

"Ah, yes. What would I do without you, Beck? Bevin, you may go."

"Thanks Sikowitz. I'll see you around. Come by the garage, and bring a couple coconuts, if you wanna."

And with that, I finally had Bevin with me, and so I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and walked out to the pickup truck that I've had for ages. I put her down in the front passenger seat, and got in on my side. Starting up the car, I backed out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

"Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. BECK."

"Mmmm?"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING."

"Home. I didn't want some sleazy high school boy to take you home again."

"Beck? I hate to tell you this, but you were a little early. That was fifth period. And this isn't the way home."

"Isn't it?"

I pulled into the parking lot of our home.

"Beck, we don't live here."

"Don't we?"

I cut the engine, and walked around to open Bev's door. As soon as she stepped out, I threw her over my shoulder again. As I made my way to the door of the building, she began to pound my back with her fists.

"Beck! Put me down! We're trespassing!"

"You know, Bevin, hurting people doesn't make people want to tell you things. So maybe you should just stop hitting me and screaming, and just trust the best big brother in the world. Okay?"

"Fine." She tried to cross her arms, but it didn't achieve the desired effect, mostly because she was hitched over on my shoulder.

When we reached the elevator, I debated putting her down, but then, that wouldn't have been much fun. So, she got to stay on my shoulder (which was getting a tad sore) until we reached our destination. We got off the elevator, and I pulled a single key from my jeans pocket. Opening the door, I walked in, and then passed through a super cool archway.

And then I flopped Bevin on the bed.

She looked up in disbelief.

"Beck. What the hell? This isn't our place."

"It is now."

"You know we can't afford an apartment like this!"

"We can now." I said this with a smile on my face.

"What? Why? How? Beckette James Oliver, _please_ tell me you didn't rob a bank."

"Nope. I got the part!"

"WHAT?" She hugged me the hardest she ever has.

"You mean-"

"Uh-huh. We get to live here. Oh- and one more thing."

I grabbed the bandana that I keep in my pocket to keep my hair out of my eyes when I'm working on cars, and tied it around her head. Then we went back down to the parking lot, where I let her take off her blindfold. We were standing in front of a bright, shiny new (well, used) red, Volvo S60.

"It's automatic, it runs like a dream, and you can drive it into a tree and walk away. But don't do that."

"Beck! I love it! But wait. How much money are you getting from this movie?"

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about." Only seventeen million dollars. You know.

**To SukitaAoi- yeah, two updates in a day. The ideas are coming quickly, but I only started writing this story yesterday. So. Don't get used to it. I'm gonna try for an update a day, but no promises. And that little button down there is begging for you to click. Do it. DO IT. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**First-SORRY. I know I said I would try to do a chapter a day, but my dad took my computer, and then we went to the beach. These two events overlapped. Sad. Anyway. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, lovely readers.  
>Unfortunately, I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. I do, however, own Bevin, Carter, Griffin, Trevor, Carey, Ari and Phil. (Hehe. Phil.)<br>****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bev. Bev. Bev. Wake up. Bev. BEV."<p>

"Wha? Nooooo I don't wannaaa!"

"Bevin Adelaide Oliver. If you don't wake up, I will throw a bucket of water on you. Don't think I'm kidding. If you get up _right now, _there's a cup of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen. Otherwise, it's going on your head."

"Okayyyyyy, I'm up. Chill!"

"Hurry up. You're gonna be late for school, and I'm not driving you, 'cause I have work. And you're not allowed to go with any sleazeball guy."

"Well, how am I supposed to get to school?"

I gave her my best incredulous look.

"Oh. Right. Have I mentioned that you're the best?"

"Only a thousand times. But go ahead and mention it again."

"You, Beckette James Oliver, are the best big brother in the entire universe."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get your butt to school, or Lane will have my head."

I watched as she ran out the door to her new car. She drove me to our favorite restaurant last night. Which is in Santa Barbara. Yup. Well, whatever floats her boat. We hadn't been there in ages, and it was a special occasion, so I kind of agree with her.

Anyway. I finished the rest of my coffee (I drink it black), and hopped in my 1969 Mercury Cougar Convertible. Yes, I do have two cars. Despite being dirt poor for seven years, I told myself I would never get rid of that car. My dad and I restored that car, after we got it for a hundred bucks at a junkyard. Dad wouldn't forgive me either, 'cause I told him I'd keep it forever, and then give it to my son when I had one. I love that car, more than anything. Except Bevin and my parents. And my friends. Okay, I love that car more than any other material thing.

Moving on from my declaration of love for my car.

I had some errands to run before I headed off to the script reading at noon.

I stopped by the garage to tell my manager that I was resigning, which he wasn't too happy about. When I told him _why, _that two-hundred pound biker guy jumped up and down like a little girl who finally got to meet Hannah Montana. It was kinda sweet, once you got past the weirdness.

After I said bye to him (I knew it was time to split when he started tearing up), I moseyed on over to the bank, where I deposited four million dollars in an account for Bev's college fund. Yes, I know I'm being a crazy nice big brother, but hey, Juilliard is expensive. And so is an apartment. So don't judge me. Plus, I have plenty of money to share now.

I wired another million dollars to my parents, just to prove that I was successful. And also because I'm a good son, who takes care of his parents when he can.  
>I put the rest of the money in a checking account, and then withdrew fifty bucks in cash.<p>

Before I finally went over to the studio, I stopped by Starbucks (the Coffee Bean sucks) and got a cup of iced green tea. I'm from L.A., we drink this stuff here. Yum.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, welcome to Plasma Studios!"<p>

"Uh, hi, I'm Beck Oliver, here for the script reading of "The Network."

"Through the double doors, it's the fourth room on your right."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Have a good day, Sir!"

"You too."

So, walking down the hall, I see the poster for my favorite movie, "On The Waterfront." It's this great film with Marlon Brando, and I absolutely adore it. I can't believe I'm gonna be in a movie made by the same studio. Wow.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Beck."<p>

"Jordan, nice to meet you."

"You too. So who are you playing?"

"Trevor. You?"

"Oh, thank God. Griffin. Do you know who's playing Carter?"

"Nah, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just auditioned with a girl who I thought was pretty good, and I was wondering if she got the part."

"Gotcha. So is this your first movie?"

"Nah, I did one in high school. Not a big part, though. I was a waiter. Is this yours?"

"First movie, yeah. I did a couple of episodes on Bones, but other than that, this is my first big thing."

"Well, I'm glad you got the part, man."

We did the whole man-hug/handshake thing, and then we went to talk to different people.

"Hi, I'm Beck."

"Jesse, nice to meet you."

"So who are you playing?"

"Oh, I'm not an actor, I'm the director."

"Ah. That's great, I'm really excited for the movie."

"Yeah, me too. It's my first movie for Plasma."

"Cool beans. So when is this shindig supposed to start?"

"Just as soon as our lead lady gets here."

"The girl who's playing Carter?"

"That's the one."

"When's she supposed to get here?"

"Right... now. Ah, right on time."

I turned in the direction he was looking, expecting to see the cutie from the callback.

What the hell?

"Tori?"


	9. AN

**So here's the deal, lovely reviewers. Specifically LizAndAvanForever:  
>I've realized that I like Beck and Jade much more than I like Beck and Tori. But I like them both, so I can write either. So I am depending on you, lovelies. Which pairing do you like better? And the one with the most reviews will be Beck's looooooove interest in the story. Not the movie, that's decided. Sorry. But. Do you want Beck to get back with Jade again? Or Tori? Hmmmmm? Seriously, though. Tell me.<strong>

**It can be like:**

**"BADE"**

**or**

**"BORI"**

**or**

**"Tori and Beck!"**

**or**

**"Jade and Beck!" **

**or even**

**"Beck should just be all by his lonesome because he does an absolutely perfect sexy man in agony portrayal, so neither."**

**Seriously. I will consider that. But you HAVE to tell me. Otherwise I'm gonna have to throw out this story. **

**Hope you like the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So. I couldn't wait any longer, I really wanted to write this chapter.  
>And, even though I didn't get a whole lot of reviewers, it seems that the majority of my readers want Beck and Tori, not Beck and Jade. And that's totally cool, because I initially planned on the main pairing being Beck and Tori. There will, however, be some Beck and Jade. 3<br>Oh, and there's a little surprise in 3... 2... 1... read the story! And be surprised! **

* * *

><p><strong> TORI POV (surprised? hehe)<strong>

"Beck? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I guess the same thing you are." He smiled his trademark half smile. _Damnit, I thought I got over him!_

"That's so, wow! I had no idea you were getting back to acting!"

"Yeah, well. Bev got me into it again." _Bev? Who's Bev? I bet that's his girlfriend. Knowing him, she's gorgeous. He has a thing for stunningly hot girls._

"That's great! So what part are you playing?"

"Griffin. I assume you're playing Carter?" Oh, _shit._

"Yup. It's my first acting job since that stunt double gig. Remember when you fell for me?"

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, I remember. That dress was itchy, I have no idea how you didn't just rip it off, it was so uncomfortable."

"I think that was just Cat using cheap material," I said with a smile.

"Don't think she has to use that now," he said, all lazy and hot.

_Tori! Don't you dare start this again! He has a girlfriend. He hasn't seen you in seven years, he doesn't think of you that way, and he never did._

"Nope."

"Have you talked to her recently?"

"Yeah, we went to her show in Paris during Fashion Week."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was."

"How's Andre?"

"I have no idea. I just got back into town, I haven't seen him in a few months. I think he's good, though. He wrote the majority of my album."

"Yeah, I heard. I caught your concert a while back. It was great." He muttered good-naturedly.

"What? Really?" I was astonished.

"Yeah, the one in December of... ummm... we were twenty-two. I forget what year that was."

"You came? That was our first concert! Cat said you were in New York, with Jade."

"Yeah, well, that was supposed to happen. Your concert was right after we... we broke up." _Oops. _

"Oh. Uh. Sorry to hear that. I'm glad you came, anyway," I murmured shyly. _Tori! Why do you always have to put both feet in your stupid mouth?_

"Me too, it was great. My favorite was when you guys did your old stuff."

"What old stuff? Oh, you mean our high school stuff? Yeah, we didn't have many new songs written by then, so we kind of improvised."

"Really?" He said, chuckling. "I never would've guessed. Of course, you and Andre always were the performance artists."

"Oh, please. You're the actor."

"I guess so." His smile lit up the room. _DAMN, I'm so screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN. Okay, so there are two directors. One of them is British. Please feel free to read his dialogue in a British accent in your heads. He talks... now.)**

"All right, everyone. Thanks for being here. Who's ready to make a movie?"

Cheers went around the room.

"Okay. First things first. We're gonna read through the script twice. It won't take as long as the actual movie will, 'cause we're just gonna skip the stage directions. Sound good? Good. We'll start from the very beginning. It's a very good place to start, yeah?" He waited as the chuckles died down and scripts were opened. "Action!"

"Okay guys, that was great! We're gonna work on timing and intonation next time, but this was a great start. I'm really excited to start shooting in a month."

The cast applauded, and everyone began to gather their stuff from under their chairs, and headed for the doors.

"Hey! Beck! Do you think..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna get coffee sometime? Just, to catch up, you know?"

"Yeah. I'd like that, Tor."

"Uh, tomorrow? Two?"

"Perfect. See ya then."

"Great!"

I watched him leave. He still has the 'sexy man' walk. God, one hot guy, and I'm right back to being a teenager. Great.

He looks older. Harder. What happened that made him that way? I bet _Bev _knows. I bet she's a bitch. Well, maybe she's a ray of freaking sunshine. _Tori! Why are you stressing about Beck? You were friends in high school, that doesn't mean all his girlfriends are bitches, it doesn't mean he wants something with you now that Jade's out of the picture. It doesn't mean a damned thing. Just get through this movie, and you can get back to having no life at all. _

Is it bad that I can't wait to see him tomorrow?


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys. So I realize I haven't written in a while. Lo siento, readeros. Read on! OH. ALSO. So, there's this story that I was reading, and it's called Perfectly Imperfect, and it is somewhat similar to my story. But they are different. Or they will be if they aren't already. Anyway. Now you can read on. :)**

* * *

><p>8:00 AM<p>

"Tori! Look at my new shoes! **(Google Prada leopard print open toed wedges)**"

"I can't, Trina! I'm a little busy right now!" Well. Sort of. I was looking through my extensive closet for something appropriate for my coffee date with Beck today. Which is at 2. Yes, it's very sad.

Hey! Don't judge me! I don't get to meet guys like I used to. And there's no way I'm gonna date those stalker freaks who propose to me on a bi-weekly basis. Unless they're extremely attractive. Which they usually aren't. Anyway. Back to my point. I usually don't have time to meet people, or go to a bar on a Saturday. I had to postpone like, seven interviews just to get a few hours with Beck. Of course, Tiger Beat and J-14 aren't really on my "Must Be In" list. But still. Beck's important, right? I mean, we're catching up, not just going to the park. Well, knowing Beck, we very well might. Gah.

8:30 AM

I don't think I can do this. Beck was the hottest guy in high school, now I'm pretty sure he's the hottest guy in the world.

God, Tori, chill! He has a girlfriend, that Bev girl. You're just catching up, not going on a fancy dinner date. It doesn't matter at all. So quit freaking!

10:00 AM

Will it never be two?

I decided on an outfit (.com/pictures/VJ5nKBLwNID/Variety+3rd+Annual+Power+Youth+Event+Arrivals/me0eifwsWRL/Victoria+Justice ) that is 'young and hip.' You know, I haven't chosen an outfit in five years. I have a personal stylist who picks everything that I wear, from my bra to my headbands and earrings. I have a personal makeup artist who enhances my 'perfect' cheekbones whenever I have an interview or an appearance at some stupid awards show. I have a publicist who arranges all those interviews and stupid award show appearances. I have an agent who gets me meetings with top record producers- well, used to. I stick with Andre now.

Andre. I hate saying this, or even thinking about it. Andre's in love with me. I don't want him to be, he's my best friend, but there's nothing I can do. I expected him to date Cat, but Cat lives in Paris and New York now, while Andre's still in L.A. With me.

I mean, I love Andre. He's such a great guy, but we were meant to be friends, collaborators, colleagues. Not a couple. I don't think he understands that, though. And, before you ask, no, we haven't done the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. I considered it, but I don't want myself to fall in love with Andre. If we broke up, what would happen to our friendship? We'd hate each other, and I wouldn't be able to live without Andre as my best friend.

He's the only reason that I'm so successful now. Without him writing my songs, my song quality would go down the tubes.

Whatever. I should quit obsessing about this date. Or whatever it is.

1:45 PM

"TRINA, I'M GOING OUT. DON'T THROW A PARTY!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

She's so stupid.

I hopped in my Mini Cooper Convertible and drove to the coffee shop where we agreed to meet. It's this great little artisan shop downtown that showcases local artists work, and the staff don't go crazy every time I walk in. Plus they're super nice, and their coffee is absolutely divine.

"Oh, hey Tori! What can I do ya for?"

"Hey, Jesse! Nothing just yet. I'm waiting for a friend."

"Ooooh, got a hot date?"

"Not quite. I'm catching up with an old friend from high school. Back when I had a life."

"You have a life! You travel all around the world to perform for your adoring fans."

"Well, yeah, but this is my first date since I was eighteen, and it's not really even a date!" He chuckled at that one.

"Whatever you say, Tori dearest."

Jesse is the barista, and I met him after my third week of coming here, which was about three years ago. He's adorable. And no, he's not into me. The dude's gay.

"Ahem. I think your date's here." Oh, God.

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Tori." He looked around. "This place is... nice."

"First time here?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock. But the coffee is fantastic. I promise."

"I hope you're right." He said with his melt-worthy smile.

"She is." Jesse gave me a slight eyebrow waggle as he said that.

"I think you're a bit biased, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I was a customer before I was an employee."

"Cool, man. Uhhh, can I get a regular iced coffee?"

"Sure thing. Tori, an iced white mocha latte as usual?"

"Yeah, thanks."

We walked over to a table near the back of the shop, and sat down.

"He thought you were cute," Beck said.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No, Jesse thought _you _were cute. Trust me on this."

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha. So how's life, Ms. I make friends with gay baristas?"

"It's actually really boring. I mean, making music is fun, but I don't get to get out much. It's pretty sad, really."

"Really? I would have thought you go to parties all the time."

"Well, I do, but they're not fun parties. They're basically a bunch of talentless famous people who like to talk about all their awards."

"And you don't like anyone? They're all shallow?"

"Most of them. But Matt Damon's nice. So is Bruno Mars. J. Lo is an attention seeking bitch. Carrie Underwood is a sweetheart. But Miley Cyrus is a whore, and Selena Gomez might be the most shallow person I've ever met. Not all of them, but a hefty majority are shallow and annoying."

"Huh."

"So how's your life been? What've you been up to?"

"Um. I just got paid. A lot. So I resigned from the garage. I bought Bev and I an apartment, and I bought her a new car."

"Wow, that was nice of you. So, is, uh, Bev okay with us hanging out?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? It's none of her business. I mean, if I told her I was hanging out with you again, she'd flip."

"Oh. I don't want to get you in trouble with your girlfriend, though."

"My _girlfriend?_ Ewwwww. No. No no no no no no no no. Bev is my little sister! She'd flip because she idolizes you!"

"Oh."

About three seconds after that, we both burst out laughing.

"Beck! Beck, you're crying!"

"You are too!"

"TORI KEEP IT DOWN. WE HAVE CUSTOMERS WHO DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU DIE OF LAUGHTER."

"SUCKS, JESSE!"

"I haven't laughed this hard in years."

"Me neither," I said wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Beck, I have an interview in Westwood in fifteen minutes. I gotta go."

His face fell.

"Well, let me walk you to your car?"

"Absolutely."

We walked to my car in silence, with our arms linked.

"I- I had really good time," I said.

"Me too." He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "Tori... I..." He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Go ahead." He's gonna tell me he can't see me again. He's gonna say that he'll see me at work. He's gonna-

His lips gently pressed against mine.

"When can I see you again?"

"As soon as possible," I said breathlessly. I pulled him back for another kiss before I sat in my car, and drove off to my interview, my heart beating a million miles a minute.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, lovely readers. I know it's been a while. A loooong while. But I'm super busy with school and tennis and extracurriculars and boys that I haven't had a whole lot of time for this story. Luckily, I have today, which is a Saturday, and I'm slightly sick, so I don't have to leave the house anytime soon. Soooooo sorry about the wait. Hopefully this will make up for it.  
>WARNING: There is some Bade. Along with tragedy. But the story will stay mainly Bori. There are just some tidbits of Bade. Hopefully you'll like it!<strong>

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I don't own Victorious. I do, however, own Bev, and everyone else you've never heard of outside this story.**

* * *

><p>RIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing<p>

Damn phone.

"Hello?"

"Beck? Is that you?"

"Yeah... who's this?"

"Oh! You don't have my number anymore, do you! It's Cat! From high school! Remember?"

"Cat? Oh my god, what's up? It's been too long!"

"Yeah, I know," She laughed her trademark laugh. "The thing is, Beck, I'm not calling to catch up. I'm calling because of Jade. She's... she's sick. And she wants to see you."

"What? Is she okay? Why can't she call me herself?"

"Beck, she's sick. Very sick. Look, I'm sorry it's such short notice. But Jade is very ill. Meet me at the coffee shop near HA in thirty minutes."

"Uh, yeah. See ya soon."

So many coffee shops today. But I don't think this coffee shop excursion will be as fun. What could be wrong? What on Earth could take Jade West down? Damnit, she's so good at this. The first day in a while that I'm happy, and she comes racing back into my mind. I hope she's okay.

I walked to the car in a daze.

Is Jade okay? Will she be alright? God, I'm such a terrible person. I should be with her, I don't care that we broke up. I still love Jade... but I don't love her like I used to. Jade's like... Jade's like Bev. I will love her forever.

"Beck!"

"Cat!"

We ran towards each other and I gave her my biggest bear hug.

"Beck? I'm suffocating."

"What? Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay," She smiled what I call her Chesire Cat smile. "Do you want coffee first?"

"Where are we going?"

"To see Jade."

Oh.

"I'm gonna get coffee first."

"Okay, when you're done, you can follow me to the hospital."

I walked into the shop.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"One large coffee, please."

"Sure thing. Sugar and milk are on the counter."

The barista handed me the coffee.

"Thanks, man."

"Have a good day!"

"You too."

I walked over to the counter and out two sugars in the coffee, and then I headed to my car.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the hospital in silence.<p>

As I stepped out of the car, I looked at it.

The place was HUGE.

"Come on, Beck. We don't have a whole lot of time, visiting hours end in 45 minutes."

"Coming."

* * *

><p>"Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver."<p>

"And who are you visiting?"

"Jade West."

"Third floor, room 422."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Cat knocked on the door.<p>

"Wait here, will you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come in."

"Hi Jade!" Cat left the door open.

"Cat!"

"I brought you some clothes from my line!"

"Cat, you know you don't need to bring me anymore clothes."

"Yeah, well, I brought you something else, too. Come in!"

That's my cue.

"Hey, Jade."

"Beck?"

"I'll leave you two alone," said Cat, as she swiftly backed out of the room.

"Why did you come, Beck?" She asked softly.

"Cat told me you were sick. So, I came. And I brought you a present."

"If it's clothes, rest assured that I will kill you."

I handed her the coffee.

"Ohmygod, you're the best EVER."

"Yeah, I know."

"Get over here, you lovely haired boy."

I walked over and hugged her, tight.

"Jade-" I searched her eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Beck. I'll tell you. But there is no way you can stop it. You can't save me. I have leukemia."


End file.
